Tales of the Enchantress and the Phantom
by Spike the Dragoniod
Summary: Samatia is an enchantress that was living near town as Erik was born. She has been determined to never let him down, no matter what. Eventually ErikxChristine
1. Chapter 1

I'm an enchantress. I live in Boucherville, I heard that the stone mason's widow gave birth to a 'devil's child.' I frowned upon the name, the poor thing. I just had to see it, assess the supposed 'devil.' So I made Madeleine a cake, disguise for my curiosity.

I'm on my way over to her home now, a charming little stone home just down the path that leads to my woodland cottage. I came only a few days after they did. I knew Charles well. He often came over for herbs to help his wife's aching. I was more than happy to give them to the kind man.

Knocking on the door, the lady of the house opened the door timidly.

"Bonjour Madeleine! I brought you a cake. I wondering if I could enjoy a slice with you." I tell her brightly. Her lovely blue eye was the only thing I can see. I lean over a little to get a better look at her. That is when I hear it. An enticing scream. That of an infant's, but the gender, it is so CLEAR I can tell it is a boy. Something inside me just screamed that it was a baby boy. Madeleine, turns away from the door. But quickly turns back to me and opens the door to me.

"Please, do come in, Samatia." She steps away from the door and lets me in. I go into the kitchen and set the cake down on the table. I look around, not seeing her son anywhere. I turn to the woman.

"Where is your son Madeleine?" I ask her. The woman stops, and looks at me as I had just slapped her across the face.

"You, don't want to see him, Samatia." She tells me, forlorn. I laugh, my bellish laugh fills the little kitchen.

"No, Samatia, you really don't. It is horrendous." My jaw drops, I really do want to smack her now. I give her a glare.

"Madeleine! Stop this foolishness at once. How on Earth is it horrendous. I would like to see your son, what on Earth is wrong with that? The poor thing. No wonder its screaming like that. Where is the poor thing? I'll take him if you don't want it. I need to teach someone my knowledge of herbs after all." Madeleine pales, shocked in submission. She looks to the ground and takes me to the attic. She opens the door and lets me inside. My heart stops as I see the poor thing, thrown on a dusty old mat. I gasp and clutch my chest in pity.

"See, its horrendous." Madeleine hisses at me. I turn on her ruptly. Giving her a glare that scares the life out of her. I turn back to the child, my face softening. I walk across the attic and scoop it off the mattress. It heartbreakingly beautiful screaming reduces to a whimpering, sniffling sound as it turned its mismatched eyes to me. I rock and bounce it slightly, cooing softly to the baby. Tears gathering in my eyes as I take in the look on its ugly face. Blotchy, red, uneven skin on the right side of his face.

"You're not that bad, definitely not a Devil's Child, just a little unfortunate, that's all." I whisper soothingly to the baby.

"I want you to have him, but Father Masark demanded that I have to take care of Erik." I frown, damn Catholic. Erik giggled and tugged at my shining, waist length, ink black hair, making me wince in pain. I look at him bewildered, his eyes reflect iceberg blue as our eyes meet, reflecting my own eyes perfectly. I kissed his forehead. Madeleine gasps in disgust.

"That was to give you inhuman abilities. The ability to soak up knowledge better than a sponge with water." I kiss his eyelid after gently closing his eye.

"This is the impossible ability to create music that hypnotizes and consumes the average human being's helpless soul." I said, putting a spell on the small infant in my arms. I close his other eye and kiss his eyelid.

"This is to have a happy ending, no matter what, for I know, without my assistance, you would only face hatred and anger. Erik Destler, you are to be great." I whispered to the baby boy. He looked at me again, then his eyes drooped and he gave a yawn, drifting off to sleep in my arms. I kneel gently and place the small infant on the cot, wrapping him in my shawl.

"Don't give that beast your best shawl, Samatia, it isn't worth it." Madeleine hissed at me. I didn't look at the woman.

"Be silent, Madeleine." And the woman was silent. Everyone in town simply thought I was a genius with herbs, no one knew that I was enchantress. Mortals often confused us with our magical cousins, witches. So we just kept our talent secret in order not to be stoned or burned at the stake.

"I need to be getting home, Madeleine, I hope you enjoy the cake." I told her, gathering my scarlet skirts and rising. I turn just in time to see her nod. I follow the woman down the steps.

"Good Night, Erik." I whisper and blow him sweet dreams over my right shoulder. I leave the house, uttering a warmth spell so I don't freeze on my walk back to my home.

Deeper in the woods. I see my cottage, Achelousis waiting for me outside, he gives a deep lavish _merow_ and jumps down the steps racing to rub against my legs.

"Hello, Master, how was your visit to the Destler household?" He asks me in his deep, rich voice. Ironic for a cat I know.

"My friend Madeleine has given birth to a deformed baby boy. I blessed him the best I could. He's going to have a rough life regardless. The poor thing." I tell him. Achelous gives a 'hmm' and scurries inside after me. I relieve the warmth spell and sit down on my couch. Achelousis leaps up in my lap and curls into a ball, purring heavily. I pet his back and scratch behind his ears lovingly.

"Don't worry, master, with you on his side, I'm positive he'll be fine. You always come through, why should you fail now?" Achelousis asks me, his voice rumbly and rich from the thick purring. I sighed.

"Its only natural for me. Knowing his mother doesn't love him, makes me want to swoop in and take him for my own. But Father Masark has forbid anything of the sort." I tell him. Achelousis laughs.

"Since when did she listen to Father Masark? I don't recall a time." Achelousis asks. I shake my head.

"She doesn't want to suffer for committing murder, that is the only reason why she hasn't killed Erik or given him away. Not that any other, foolish mortal would take him." I tell the cat. Achelousis gives a sigh and shakes his head. I sigh too. Picking up the large black cat I take him to my room and change into my nightgown and slide under the covers, falling into the welcoming arms of sleep, my own arms wrapped around my overly large black cat.


	2. Chapter 2

I am going on over to Madeleine's now, she came running to my house in desperation. Erik was throwing another tantrum, one of his little contraptions broke. I am usually the only one who can calm the poor boy. Because usually, I can fix his broken inventions with a single spell. I get to the house and it is dead silent. Not a good sign. I sigh. Walking into the house. I go to the parlor and see Erik doubled over a broken pile or scrap metal. I make my way over and lay a hand on his shoulder. He lifts his head to look at me.

"Can you fix it, Samatia?" He asks. I look at the broken and dented pile of metal Erik's little nimble hands were fumbling with.

"What are you doing, fix yourself at once..." I demand the little creation. It perks at my demand. The little broken off pieces and the main piece itself fly into the air, much to Erik's amusement and begin to put themselves in the correct order and place, the dents in the softer metals become undone. Erik claps his hands in delight as the little contraption floats down perfectly to his hands. He throws his skinny little arms around my neck in a grateful embrace.

"Thank you Samatia!" He cries in his beautiful voice. I laugh and hug him back. He runs to the door and flings it open, letting his mother in.

"Look Mother, Look! Samatia fixed it!" I stand from my sitting position on the floor and approach them. Madeleine is looking at the little metal contraption in Erik's hands in wonder, then look at me.

"How do you do it Samatia, I saw the condition this thing was in-"

"Its not a thing!" Erik inserts, Madeleine ignores her son's rant and continues.

"It was broken beyond repair." She finishes. I give her a wink.

"My secrets are mine, and mine to keep. Erik no matter how much she pries, do not tell her how I fixed your little contraption? Alight?" I say. Erik smiles adorably and nods. I laugh and leave the house. Madeleine watches me in awe.

I return home in the lovely late spring air. People watch me curiously as I almost prance down the street. The boys and girls of the town are only interested in two things. Me, and Erik. The Fairy and the Devil's Child. I frown at the name to this day. The children believed I was a fairy bound in human form. The children were close. But wrong. I was rather offended when I found this so. Fairies are mischievous little bugs that steal powers from the real magical beings. Enchantresses and Sorcerers. And they don't use our powers for good.

It turns out that all the little fairy tales were written by the original Enchantress and Sorcerer and put in writers' heads, so people could be weary to of witches and such, and friendly to Sorcerers and Enchantresses. Smart ones they were.

I come to my cottage and see two little girls petting Achelousis, the big black cat is purring in content, I smile. I know these sweet little angels. They went by Abby and Maggie. They always loved learning about herbs and such.

They both see me and come running at me with arms open. The two girls wrap their arms around my legs.

"Samatia! Where were you!" They cry happily, I bend down and embrace them both. They break away and tug me to my cottage. "We came for some herbs, Samatia. Momma has a headache that won't go away. When the doctor couldn't fix it, we knew you could, so we came here for some herbs." Maggie tells me. Only too often did people come for herbs when the present day doctoring couldn't fix their health issues. Personally I think they never should have moved on with the present day doctoring. Herbs and remedies seemed to be the only thing that worked here in Boucherville. I take lead and herd the little girls to my herbs cellar behind my house. Stopping at the doors leading down to my cellar, I retrieve the key and open the door. The sound of several cats' meows waver their way up to meet me... I kept cats down there to keep the mice in check. Walking down the steps I was greeted by several cats. They rub their heads against my dress, I smile. Achelousis comes yowling down the stairs and slaps the other cats away from me. He's very protective over me. I shake my head.

"Achelousis! That was rude." I scold the black cat, his ember eyes look at me, he gives a thick rumbly purr and rubs his head against my dress. I can't help but laugh at him. The other cats gave a angry merow. All my cats love me… They get very jealous of Achelousis because he's my house cat, but they don't dare challenge him. He's a big cat with even bigger claws.

"Lets see here…" I say, grabbing the match book and I light a lantern. Going over to the wall, I hold it up and look at the various jars of herbs. I see the one I'm looking for and I grab it. I blow out the lantern and I lead the girls up the stairs and back out into daylight. Going into the house I dismiss any spells before the girls get inside. Getting a vial, I scoop some of the herb into the vial and give it to Maggie.

"Here sweetie, take this to your mama and mix it in with her tea, okay?" I instruct them. Maggie takes the vial and places it in her apron pocket and the two children leave.

I heave a sigh and sit down on the couch, Achelousis jumps up in my lap. He purrs and curls up in a ball. I look at him. I pet him affectionately.

"Why did you show out when the other cats were showing me love?" I asked him, wondering if he felt jealous or uncertain.

"Because you know how I feel about those pests. Those men didn't even deserve to become cats for what they had tried to do to you. I would've preferred to kill them." Achelousis replies. I scowl at him.

"Witches kill men, enchantress change them into something harmless and make them forget that they were ever human at all. We don't torment our victims Achelousis. If you prefer blood and gore than I'd be more than happy to direct you to one of the kinder witches in Rouen." I tell him. Achelousis laughs and moves his paw from his eye, looking at me with his exposed ember orb.

"You know you could never do that to me, Mistress." Achelousis replies snootily. I frown, scratching behind his ears.

"I know. It was a meaningless threat that was hollow and untruthful." I confess. I could never give my dear Achelousis to a witch no matter how kind or nice they were to enchantresses and their pets. Witches generally respected their superior magical beings. Only a few ever rioted and that exposed them as witches, which got them burned at the stake… Such a terrible fate…. They weren't even Devil worshipers. The enchantresses and sorcerers usually hunted those down and took care of them before they became a problem. A threat to humanity. We've watched after them ever since we walked the earth. We've been too modest to make it known though.

I always felt this type of loneliness, of course I had Achelousis, but I often craved for human companionship. Marriage to be more specific, as a child I had watched and saw just how happy my parents were and always wanted that to be me. Its not that enchantresses weren't supposed to be unmarried, its just that I could never really find someone.

Achelousis nudges my hand, I look at him, he gives me his look, that look that says he knows what's going on inside my head. I give him a shrug.

"You wondering again?" He asks. I nod. A tea tray came with everything needed for tea. Achelousis leaves my lap, being careful not to mess up my satin dress. He curls up beside me, purring a little less enthusiastically then when he sits in my lap.

I make my tea, then take a careful sip while I think. I look out the window as I wonder the seemingly endless abyss of a mind. The moon and stars are shining beautiful tonight, they take my breathe away. I finish my tea and grab Achelousis.

"Where are we going, Mistress?" He asks patiently from the crook of my elbow.

"For a walk." I reply.

"You know I don't like going out into public. I'm not allowed to talk out there." Achelousis complained.

"Well, we won't take the beaten path then won't we." I reply calmly. I stop at the porch and drop Achelousis on the top step before I lock the door.

"Samatia." I hear my name being called. I look up and see a young Erik coming after me. My heart stops, how did he get out? Maybe giving him endless knowledge was a bad idea…

"Erik! How on earth did you escape!" I hiss, walking forward to meet him half way. Erik looks at me with those eyes of his, they were oddly beautiful.

"I climbed out my window." He tells me, my heart stopped again. Out his window? How? The child was on the SECOND floor. Unless he jumped to the tree outside of his window, but it was a twenty feet gap, something not even Achelousis could've done without really trying.

"Erik, don't do that again! I don't know how I'm going to get you home without you getting noticed!" I scold him.

"Why not turn him into a cat, Mistress? It always works for you. You can just change him back once you get inside of the cottage." Achelousis offers, I turn and give the cat a glare.

"How am I supposed to sneak a cat past Madeleine AND Sasha? Hmm?" I reply, Achelousis arches his back and hisses as a reply to the mention of the spaniel.

"Don't hiss at Sasha!" Erik replies to the cat. Achelousis merely shrugs off Erik's demand and scurries back inside. I huff.

"You're just going to have to get in trouble with your mother, Erik, because I have no idea on how to return you to your room without her seeing." Erik pouts.

"Why! Why can't I come live with you! You treat me better than Mother. You love me, Mother doesn't love me! She never loved me! You always did!" Erik replies, furious. My heart is breaking with every words of pain he speaks.

"Child, she's your mother, she gave birth to you. I didn't I wasn't even there when you were born. Your mother and I were just acquaintances when you were born. We didn't become friends until you were a few months old." I tell him softly.

"But Samatia! You gave me your shawl when I was a baby. Mother told me! She said you loved me first, doesn't that make you my mother?" He urges and my heart breaks even more. Any other woman would've given in to the mere beauty of that voice begging for them. But I was the one who gave him that voice. I am immune.

"I'm sorry child, but I can't take you in. I'm sorry, sweetheart, please." I beg him. Erik glowers and pouts.

"See you act more like a mother should. You talk nice to me. Mother is always cold with her words." Erik pouts. I frown. I take his hand and lead him down the trail back to his home. I hate Father Masark for this. I hate him! Forcing a child to stay with someone who doesn't even want him. How is it so WRONG that a woman takes a child that isn't love by his own mother. That damn Father Masark, damn him, DAMN HIM!

We approach the back of the stone cottage, the door was open to let in the comfortable, fragranced spring air. I pray that Madeleine would be busy with something to just think Erik left his room and not the house completely. I let go of Erik's hand and usher him into the house. He sends me one final begging look and goes into the house.

I didn't start sobbing until I got home to the safety of my cottage.


End file.
